This R13 application requests funds for three Satellite meetings to be held in conjunction with the annual conferences of the Research Society on Alcoholism every other year starting in 2004. The Satellite meetings will be held at the same venue as RSA on the Saturday before RSA. The underlying theme for these satellites will be, "Mechanisms of Alcohol-Mediated Organ and Tissue Damage". There will be a different focus on various aspects of the alcohol-mediated mechanisms in each of the 3 years or the grant; including, "Inflammation and Immunity" in 2004, "Molecular Pathways" in 2006, and "Stem Cells and Regeneration" in 2008. Each conference will start with a Keynote lecture addressing the major theme of that year's symposium. The rest of the day will be divided into sessions related to organ or tissue damage; Liver, Heart, Lung and the Immune System will be in focus. Each of these sessions will be introduced by an overview presentation from an expert in that particular area as it relates to alcohol research. Finally, the program will feature oral presentations selected from submitted abstracts of young faculty, post-doctoral students, or graduate students. A National Advisory Board will assist with development of the scientific programs and the Awards Committee will rank applications for travel awards. The funding will support the basic structure of the symposium including, the rental of AV equipment, the conference room, travel for young investigators and speakers. The Specific Objectives of this Satellite meeting is to: 1. Provide a forum for scientists in alcohol research to exchange advances in their own research in relation to the state-of-the-art in that particular field. 2. Facilitate interaction between researchers interested in different organ systems with the expectation that particular mechanisms discovered in one organ system may be applicable to others. 3. Increase the involvement of young investigators in the study of alcohol research. 4. Provide an educational forum to participants.